


Legacy

by epipole (fanom)



Category: Homeland
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanom/pseuds/epipole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Worst day of my life was when I saw him repeating my mistake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of hugs to Crux01 for beta reading and encouraging me to post!

“No way. It can’t be.” Carrie shook her head in disbelief.  
“You ordered the tests yourself. You must have had a hunch about it.”  
“I just can’t believe it.”  
Virgil read the details on the paper in front of them.  
“99.9% that it is true.”  
“Do you think he knows?”  
“Probably not.”  
“Not a word to anyone. It would fucking kill him. Do you get it?”  
“Yes.”


	2. Legacy

A couple of years later, by Quinn’s hospital bed.

“I have done everything in my power to keep him safe!” Dar knows very well that many of his actions could be questioned, especially regarding Quinn. Still he thinks that it had been for the best, even if things hadn’t played out the way he hoped for in the beginning.  
“What? You call this safe?” Carrie gestures over at the comatose Quinn and accepts the offered donut.  
“Worst day of my life was when I saw him repeating my mistake.” Dar takes a deep breath. “You are right. I did almost the same thing, for the same reason. I walked out on my pregnant girlfriend to keep them safe. You know how it works, any family connections are weaknesses that can be used as leverage, so it was better to keep away. The question at the time was rather when the KGB were going to kidnap them to get a hold on to me, rather than if. A family of mine could never be safe with me in their lives”  
Carrie nods. “I have heard that logic before.”  
“For 14 years I thought they were safe. And it wasn’t even the KGB that found out about them. It was the Serbs. I had nothing at all to do with them, my priority at the time was Somalia. They found out about my son, I still don’t know how, and they used the knowledge in an attempt to force me to become an asset of theirs in the CIA. To betray everything I spent my life working for. Their play failed. They were fucking amateurs.”  
“I was in Mogadishu, on a long term assignment without communications, and I got the news too late. ” Sighs. “Too bad that the didn’t find me in time. Maybe I would have managed to save them if I had got the news earlier. They kidnapped her, my former flame, in order to put pressure on me. The boy was left alone, but had been picked up by CPS shortly after she went missing.”  
“After a few months of waiting for me to make contact they gave up, and murdered her. The body was found in a river, they had drowned her to make it look like an accident or a suicide. However, when the body was found, it was too well preserved to have been in the water for all the time she had been missing.”  
“When I got back stateside, I began searching for the boy. I had properly kept my distance, so I didn’t even know his name in the beginning.”  
Carrie gives him a skeptical look.  
“John, it was, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes it was.”  
“When I found him, it was worse than I had imagined. I had thought he would be in a foster family somewhere, probably not happy but at least safe. It turned out, that he was a very angry teenager, he had every right to be. He had made himself impossible in a couple of families, and was assigned to a disaster of a group home when I found him. He seemed to be the least messed up kid in that home, at least he hadn’t been dependent on hard drugs but it was only a matter of time. He had made a habit of running away on a weekly basis, mostly by hot-wiring a car somewhere and taking off. Yeah, he was sort of a technological wonder kid, catching up very fast on how things work and with a very good memory.” Dar smiles. “His teachers had problems with grading him - when he actually was in the school, he performed perfectly if the topic interested him. Languages, science. However, his attendance record was so bad that they really couldn’t grade him.”  
“So, I got an opportunity to make contact with him at Christmas eve, when he had been taken into custody for another car theft. I made him the offer I could, a deal of working for me in exchange for a place to live and education. This way, I could at least keep tabs on him and keep him out of trouble.”  
“You really thinks you saved him by recruiting him?”  
“Yes. He was in such a bad place that he either would have died before he turned 20, or have been the mastermind of some criminal organization if I had left him on his own. He was 16, and he was an angry kid with no loyalties, no friends, and no intention at all of doing what anyone told him. He had already given up on himself.”  
Dar continues.  
“He was the perfect material for a recruit. His young age made it questionable, but damnit so is everything I do. No connections, a bright brain, hardly any morals limiting his actions. He was already broken to pieces, and perfect for me to put together as the perfect assassin, loyal to me alone. His first lesson was a honeytrap to get to a Hongkong paymaster.”

 

Dar falls silent, rises from his chair and gets an envelope from his pocket.

“Here.”  
“What's this?”  
“You were his beneficiary in case anything happened to him in Syria. I figured I'd give it to you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!  
> Finally, I have finished writing a fic, and also posted it.  
> I think I survived!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
